TamakixKyoya ff
by XxfangirlxX
Summary: Well...Kyoya looks Sexy cause he's angry...Oh, I suck at this, just read it!


Hey guys! This was requested by DamselOfDarkness, but I took ages to come up with a plot line. So a few days ago I just sat down and wrote one. It's a oneshot, because I HATE writing chapters. It's really annoying to follow a story unless it's all in front of you. I'm really sorry, this FF keeps on changing POV's…DX

Warning: BoyxBoy (Yaoi), lemons, yeah. You already get it. Ok here we go!

Tamaki's POV.

I just arrived at school, and now I have to go to the third music room to set up things for the host club. When I got there, Kyoya was already sorting papers for our meeting. He was always so perfect. I decided to say something, because the room was so quiet.

'Kyoya, I-'

'Good morning!' said the twins in unison, bursting into the room.

The twins were so prone to bursting in at the wrong moment, I swore they listened before coming in. I was about to say something to them when Mori, Hani and Haruhi walked in. Kyoya spoke.

'Okay everyone, sit down. Today's meeting will be about…'

I stopped listening after the first sentence, distracted by the way his fins black hair caught the sun, and how his eyes reflected the pale blue cup he was drinking from. I didn't notice I'd been staring at him the whole time until the end.

Kyoya's POV.

Tamaki was staring at me with his bright blue eyes. It was so distracting, even knowing that he was just looking my way. I gave him a meaningful glance, and he snapped out of it.

'And that concludes our meeting.' I said. 'Tamaki, can I speak to you for a second?'

'Y-yeah, sure.'

He walked over to me, swiftly shaking his golden hair out of his eyes. I tried not to show any emotion, but my heart pounded anyway.

'When I'm speaking next meeting, can you stare at someone else? It's sort of distracting…'

'Yeah, sorry, I'll look somewhere else next time.'

Tamaki's POV

I apologized to Kyoya, walked out of the room and bolted. The ladies are all looking at me as I run past, on the verge of tears. As soon as I get outside, I run around to the back of Ouran and let the tears run, silently streaming down my face.

How can he just brush me off like that? I swear he's never been so straightforward as to point out I was staring at him, and to tell me it's distracting!

'I'm being stupid, he'll never like me…' I muttered.

Kyoya's POV

Maybe I shouldn't have been so cold and ignorant of his feelings…I wonder where Tamaki went? I should go find him.

'Hani, could you tell everyone I'm going to look for Tamaki?'

'Sure, Kyo-chan!'

JEEZ, that annoys me! Why is he always so happy? And I wish he would stop calling me "Kyo-chan"!

I looked everywhere for Tamaki, but I couldn't find him. Maybe he went home? I took out my phone and called Tamaki's number. No answer, Fine then! If you're going to be so stubborn, I'll call the main phone!

Ring, ring, ring…

'Hello? This is the Suou residence!'

'Hi, it's Kyoya. Is Tamaki there?'

'Yes, he came home due to illness, master Otori.'

'Ok, thanks.' I hung up.

ILLNESS MY FREAKING ASS. Yeah right! I went home, and even though I was pissed at Tamaki, I couldn't help hoping he would be at school tomorrow.

-Next day-

Tamaki was at school, but it seemed like he was never there. He was very obviously avoiding me. And I was sick of it. It was nearly the end of the day, and I'd only seen Tamaki during club activities. I decided to catch him the only way I could. Just before the end of school, I took Tamaki's bag and stood there with it. When he came to collect his bag and saw me standing there with it, his clear blue eyes widened. I walked over to him and spoke.

'Tamaki, why have you been avoiding me? I'm sorry for yesterday, but this is over the top.'

'K-Kyoya, sorry…'

'Yeah, whatever. Sorry doesn't do much these days. Meet me at the back of the school under the oak tree in ten minutes, ok? Here, have your bag.'

I threw his bag to him, giving him an apologetic look when it hit his face.

Tamaki's POV

'Ok? Here, have your bag.'

Kyoya threw me my bag back, but my arms were numb, so it hit my face and fell to the floor. He gave me a look that said 'Sorry!' and walked away.

I was almost at the Oak tree when I turned around and ran back around to the front of Ouran, jumping in my car. As the trees whizzed past, I almost regretted not going.

Kyoya's POV

'I wonder if Tamaki will actually meet me?' I wondered aloud. Just as I said these words, Tamaki walked around the corner, stopped for a second, and then ran away. I swear I was going to skin him alive the next day.

But I couldn't, because Tamaki wasn't there. I didn't even wait for school to end. I just called for a car to come and take me to Tamaki's place. When I got there, a maid opened the door. I got straight to the point.

'Where is Tamaki?'

'He isn't here right now…'

'BULLSHIT! TAMAKI, I KNOW YOU'RE IN THIS HOUSE! I WILL FIND YOU!'

And with that, I stormed up to Tamaki's bedroom, which wasn't even locked. I kicked open the door, exasperated, to see Tamaki sitting on the side of his bed, looking down.

Tamaki's POV

Kyoya burst into my room, out of breath and angry. And I couldn't help but think how damn sexy he looked when he was angry.

'Kyoya, why are you here? It's obvious that I don't-'

'Because I love you, dammit!'

I thought my ears were deceiving me, and it must have shown, because he smirked and walked up to me. He pushed my shoulders down on to the bed so he was on top of me, and gently touched his lips to mine.

Kyoya's POV

I pulled away from him, still out of breath from running up there.

'Kyoya…do you know how long I've loved you?'

'What? No! And I don't really want to know, either!'

'You know you look sexy when you're angry?'

'You know you look cute when you're confused? You're so dumb, Tamaki…'

'What? Why?'

'See?'

Before he could answer, I kissed him again. But it was different this time. We were both enjoying it, so I decided to take it further. I brushed my tongue against his lips, to see if he would let me invade his mouth. He hesitated for half a second, before opening his mouth. I slipped my tongue past his lips, and started to explore his mouth. Tamaki sort of…tasted nice. It wasn't long until Tamaki wanted some dominance as well. His tongue pushed against mine, and I let him put his tongue inside my mouth. I let him explore for a while, before quietly sliding my hand down and rubbing his erection through his trousers. As soon as I started this, he gasped away from the kiss. Then he started to moan.

'Kyoya…ngh…stop teasing me…just get on with it!'

'You mean…'

'Yes! Hurry up!'

After getting the ok, I stripped him of his clothes after checking the door was locked. I got rid of mine exceptionally fast, wanting more of Tamaki. I placed three of my fingers at his lips.

'Suck'

Tamaki did as he was told, sucking on my fingers contently. Once I made sure they were coated in saliva, I took them from his mouth.

'Two, or one?'

'Two. Hurry up!'

I stuck two fingers in his entrance, earning a yell from him

'AAHH! Kyoya, it hurts!'

'I know, just bear with it for a while, it gets better!'

I was thrusting my two fingers around inside him before he started to moan.

'Ngh…aah! Kyoya…more…'

'Ok…'

I pushed the last finger into his entrance, and Tamaki was making irresistible noises every time I pushed further.

'Tamaki, I can't bear it any more! I have to-'

'Aah!'

I took that as an ok, and quickly replaced my finger with my erection. The second I entered Tamaki, he was moaning.

'Ngh, Kyoya, more…'

I sped up the pace a little, now groaning myself.

'Kyoya, please, harder!'

A split second after he said this, I slammed into his sweet spot, again and again. I was about to reach my climax when he came all over my stomach.

'Kyoya, I can't do it any more…' He said, as I came inside him.

'Ok, let's just stop here…for now…'

I collapsed on him and we slept there the whole night.

When we woke up in the morning, we got rid of the evidence that we ever did such a thing. We left to go to school, after leaving the rather heavily blushing maids. We were both sore all over for the whole drive. Tamaki lay his head in my lap and snuggled into my stomach.

Nobody POV

That day, the Host Club were surprised to see Tamaki and Kyoya holding hands, their fingers weaved together.

FINIS.

Yeah, the POV thing was annoying. Oh wells, was good? Please comment, and if you have any requests I would love to hear them cause I'm running out of ideas!

Hope you enjoyed ^^ It was like 2 in the morning when I wrote this…

Hatty xx

EDIT

For DamselOfDarkness: I am extremely sorry. I finished this ages ago but I never got round to typing it. Gomen~ Please forgive my laziness!

ALSO to everyone else, this really was written a long time ago. And I still have like four other FF's to type up. *counts* Yeah, four. ^_^


End file.
